The present invention relates to mold gates for controlling the flow of molten plastic into a cavity of a mold for injection molding of plastic parts, as for example, plastic buckets. In typical commercial operations, multiple molding chambers are provided so that several molded products can be produced in a single molding cycle. Normally, each such molding chamber will have its own mold gate to control the flow of molding compound into a molding cavity or chamber.
Prior art mold gates customarily have mechanisms for opening or closing down the size of a flow area to a central hole which leads to a mold cavity. However, while adjustment of the flow area leading to a round opening communicating with the mold cavity may serve to regulate such flow, the final opening is fixed in size so that such regulation is limited.